Golden BetaStar
by Athena Nightmare
Summary: Enter the great planet of BetaStar. Don't worry, we are friendly! Leave really cool and random dares!
1. WELCOME!

Athena: HAI EVERYBODY!

Kirby: HAI!

Athena: Wait, HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?

Kirby: I was in kitchen.

Athena: *uses magic to bring in the rest of the Kirby characters*

Arthur: OW! I FELL FROM THE CEILING!

Nightmare: My poor, poor, face.

Dragato: It looks like a butt.

Athena: SHUT UP! Now, we say the rules!

Galacta: NO FLAMERS! You will get frozen in Athena' s freezer.

Meta: Why does he have to be here? Anyway, only up to T. That's the highest you can go.

Macky: HAI! I'm Athena' s Co-Host and her OC! You can dare me too!

Athena: *reads list of rules* One last thing, we do guest. One per chapter. Just ask if you want to.

Macky: BAI! Send in those dares!


	2. Hate on Kirby Characters

Athena: Welcome back! Okay, I'm first going to do the dares of my friends from school, then from Deviantart, finally FFN. Now let's get started!

Kirby: Wow. That seems like a lot.

Athena: I can handle this. Also, another one of my OCS is joining!

Nyx: HI!

Nightmare: OH NOVA NOT YOU!

Athena: Shut up Nightmare. Now Meta must go on a date with Galacta.

Galacta and Meta: Wut?

Athena: IT MUST BE DONE! *teleports them to a romantic place*

Sirica: Be prepared to see them battered and bruised.

Joe: Now Kirby must kiss Athena.

Athena: *blushes* Okay. I don't mind.

Kirby: *kisses Athena on the lips*

Athena: *face is completely red*

Nyx: Kirby must eat BetaStar.

Kirby: O.O...Okay. *sucks up BetaStar then spits it out*

Nonsurat: THAT WAS HORRIBLE!

Galacta and Meta: *walk in perfectly fine* We are back!

Falspar: *laughs* Hey Mety, you have to kiss Kirby.

Meta: *shrugs and kisses Kirby on the head*

Athena: Friends are done! Now we move to DA! Darkie Doodler only gave me one dare. *runs and kicks Falspar*

Falspar: OWWW! WHY YOU LITTTLE...!

Macky: NO! *slaps Falspar*

Falspar: *in a corner*

Dragato: *laughs*

Joe: Next is shinekiara. Arthur must treat the GSA like babies.

Arthur: *smirks* DRAGATO! GO SIT IN THE CORNER! You are in time out!

Dragato: *sits in th corner with Falspar*

Nonsurat: *walks over to Macky*

Arthur: Be careful, Nonsy!

Macky: *laughs* BEST. DARE. EVAH!

Nightmare: Nyx, you can hug Nons.

Nyx: YAY! *hugs Nonsurat*

Nonsurat: *blushes*

Meta: *smiles evily at Nightmare* You must pet one of your most dangerous demon beast.

Nightmare: It's not here.

Athena: It is. It's in the closet.

Nightmare:*slowly walks into the closet* Here my little...OH MY NOVA AAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs out*

Galacta: Finally, we got to FFN.

Falspar: This is from Golden Guest.

Athena: I know you have a different name but you will always be Golden Guest to me!

Nyx: Okay, Macky. The guest of gold asked you who are your parents. And she gives you a cookie.

Macky: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! *noms on cookie* My parents are Nightmare and Sir Arthur.

Falspar: *laughs*

Arthur: *slaps Falspar* Bad boy. BAD!

Sirica: *hands a gold bar to Kirby* Eat it. No sucking.

Kirby: *takes a bite and breaks his teeth* AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Macky: EAT IT!

Kirby: *eats it in pain*

Dragato: *holding gold paint*

Arthur: Be careful Dragy!

Dragato: *growls and paints Meta' s cape and mask gold*

Athena: Nightmare, go on a movie date with anyone!

Nightmare: *looks around* ARTHUR! *hugs him*

Joe: *throws them to the movies*

Dedede: Next is NoneKnowme. She said that I must eat THENHTWMARTMARTMKAEKAWAEMMKMAWL cakes. Okay. *eats all the cakes*

Escargon: Meta must say UMMMMMMMM! Really fast!

Meta: UMMMMMMMM!

Bun: Now Meta has to: TalK LIke ThIs!

Meta: WhY AM I HatEd?!

Athena: Cause we love you.

Nightmare and Arthur: WE ARE BACK! *kisses each other*

Meta: My EyEs!

Macky: Next is Meta Luv3r. She said that Nightmare has to glomp Kirby.

Nightmare: GLOMP! *glomps Kirby*

Kirby: That hurted! YOU MEAN!

Athena: Too bad. Now Meta must kiss Arthur. She gave no time limit so they must kiss for 1 hour.

Meta:*moans* FiRsT TaLkIng WeIrd, NOw ThIs! *kisses Arthur*

Arthur: *blushes and enjoys*

Nightmare: HEY! *about to hit Meta*

Fumu: Sorry Nightmare. But you can't stop them.

Nightmare: *goes in the corner with his eye twitching*

ONE HOUR LATER:

Meta: FiNnAlly DonE!

Nightmare: *fainted*

Arthur: *pours water on Nightmare*

Nightmare: *wakes up* AAAH! COLD!

Blade: Last but never least, Forest.

Athena: Hey Dark Mety, who do you want to join you in your realm?

Dark Meta: Nobody. I can work alone.

Nyx: Blade, Sword, meet Bloody and Dark in the closet.

Sword and Blade: *shivers and walks into closet*

Bun: Forest asked me what am I like. Well, I tend to be rough with other kids. I love sports and anything athletic. I do have a dark secert which I never plan to tell anyone.

Meta: FuMu, WhAt ArE yOur ThOughTs oN BuN?

Fumu: He's cool. But he's too rough sometimes.

Sword and Blade: *run out of the closet, screaming*

Arthur: Falspy, stay in the corner! Oh...um...Sword, go on a date with Black. *throws Sword to the date*

Dedede: *throws Blade to date with Night. BLADE! NIGHT LIKES YOU!

Athena: What do we do until they get back?

Macky: Hmmmm. BEHIND THE SCENES PARTY!

Bun: YEAH!

Kirby: PARTY!

AFTER THE EPIC PARTY OF BEHIND THE SCENES:

Sword and Blade: We are back. Not so bad.

Kirby: Okay Meta, Black is in the closet. She wants to see you.

Meta: *squeaks and walks in*

45 SECONDS LATER:

Meta: AhhhhHhhhhHH! *runs out*

Athena: *holding cupcakes* Who wants cupcakes?

Macky: ME! *sucks all the cupcakes up*

Athena: Uh oh. Guys, run.

Everyone but Athena: *runs away*

Athena: Hoped you like this chapter! Leave those dares! BYE! *runs away*

Macky: I'MA FIRING MY LAZER! *fires her LAZER*


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Nyx: 'Sup?

Macky: Athena's been pretty busy lately with school and request on DA, she hasn't had time to update this story.

Nyx: She wanted us to say that November 16th, she will update. Or maybe the 15th. She doesn't know.

Macky: She's going to update Finding Your Destiny either today or tomorrow.

Nyx: She is thinking about another story but she doesn't want to post it yet.

Macky: She's already working on five of them. She is crazy.

Nyx: Shut up. Now have a good day guys.

Macky: Be on the lookout for her stories.

Both: SEE US!


	4. I'M BAAAAAACK!

Athena: *sighs* This is the best vacation ever.

Galacta: Yeah...*purrs*

Nightmare: *looking at calender* Ummm...Athena?

Athena: Yeah, Nighty?

Nightmare: You promised you will do the next-

Athena: OH MY NOVA, I FORGOT!

Galacta: WE HAVE TO GET BACK!

Nightmare: PROBLEM SOLVED!

**10 minutes later: **

Athena: *sitting in the host chair* WELCOME BACK, EVERYBODY!

Nyx: You were-

Athena: SHUT UP! Now to introduce the special guest. XterlaVonzed!

Xterla: *sitting in Guest Throne* Hai!

Audience: *claps*

Athena: Let's move on to those dares! Xterla!

Xterla: DMK and MK must hold hands for the whole chapter.

Dark Meta and Meta: *grabs hands* Ew.

Macky: Fumu! Joe! Go on a double date with Sword and Blade!

Fumu, Joe, Sword and Blade: *goes to fancy place*

Xterla: Galacta, go in my corner of shame.

Galacta: WTH? How do you bring a corner with you?

Xterla: MAGIC! *teleports Galacta to the corner*

Athena: You must stay there until you get another dare.

Galacta: AW, COME ON!

Kirby: Come, Nightmare! I have to sing to you!

Nightmare: WHAT?!

Arthur: *pushes Nightmare and Kirby into closet* BYE BYE!

Nonsurat: Oh no-

Athena: Don't worry. We won't hear it.

Everyone: PHEW!

Meta: Hey guys.

Everyone except Meta: Yeah?

Meta: Meta-

Nightmare: *walks out closet* NEVER. MAKE. ME. DO. THAT. AGAIN!

Kirby: *walks out, super happy*

Meta: Anyways, Meta Luv3r changed her name to Puffball Patriots. She said Nightmare has to slap Arthur.

Nightmare: WITH PLEASURE! *slaps Arthur HARD*

Arthur: OW! *holds cheek*

Jecra and Garlude: XD

Sirica: THERE ARE ALIVE?!

Athena: I revived them. Next dares, Xterla!

Xterla: Next dares are from OyashiroMetaKnight. Arthur, dance before watching a crazy video.

Arthur: *does ballet then watches video* WHAT IS THIS?!

Bun: *recording the whole thing*

Joe and Fumu: WE ARE BACK!

Sword and Blade: It was...meh.

Athena: Macky, give the introduction!

Macky: Everyone...MEET KAZUKO!

Kazuko: *poofs in* I'm a talking baby and I will rule the internet. *poofs away*

Everyone except Athena, Xterla and Macky: O.o

Nyx: Ahem. Macky, watch a PewDiePie video.

Macky: *watches PewDiePie* XDDD

Oyashiro: *poofs in* XVXNSMZYZ SWORD AND BLADE ARE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER ABSGXKDIXM *poofs away*

Sword and Blade: OoO

Xterla: Okay Nightmare. Why are you always smiling?

Nightmare: I...don't...know...

Xterla: Now hug everyone or go to the corner of shame. *points at Galacta*

Galacta: *sobbing*

Nightmare: *shrugs and hugs everyone except Xterla*

Everyone except Macky, Athena and Arthur: MY BODY IS ON FIRE!

Arthur, Macky and Athena: *super happy*

Dragato: Bun, what's up with your name?

Bun: I think my parents were looking at bread.

Garlude: Now we must look at Oyashiro's avatars.

Everyone: *looks*

All girls: O.o

All boys: XDDD

Escargon: I feel...disturbed.

Falspar: Sword, Blade, take off your armor!

Sword and Blade: *takes off their armor* (Sword has Brown hair and emerald eyes. Blade has a red ponytail and blue eyes.)

Fangirls of Sword: OMG, SWORD-KUN IS SO KAWAII!

Sword: Help me...

Athena: Poor him. These next dares are from *takes deep breath* coleypepwars3679. Long name.

Jecra: Nightmare must frolic and dance with bunnies and flowers. He has to flim a movie and narrate it.

Nightmare: WHY ME?! *leaves to do his dare*

Xterla: Meta Knight, give Galaxia to Kirby.

Meta: NEVAH!

Athena: *drinking coconut milk* It was a dare.

Meta: *groans and gives Kirby Galaxia*

Kirby: *throws Galaxia on the ground, stomps on it and throws it out the window*

Meta: OoO *eyes become red* WHY YOU LITTLE-!

Kirby: Sorry dude. That was my dare.

Athena: Next dares are from NoneKnowme.

Xterla: Zero 2, are you in pain because you can't use the washroom?

02: NO!

Xterla: You sure?

02: YES!

Joe: Fumu, read Ben.

Fumu: *reads it* W...T...H...

Nightmare: *walks in* I'M DONE!

Athena: Let's watch it.

**After Nightmare's Movie:**

Everyone except Nightmare: XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Nightmare: MY PRIDE!

Meta: No one cares.

Nightmare: *wants to die*

Nonsurat: Next is from Luna-the-witch. I want to see that girl do magic if she's really a witch.

Athena: Galacta, get out of the corner. You have a dare.

Galacta: :D

Xterla: You must sing Barbie Girl while wearing a girly dress and a blond wig.

Galacta: D:

Falspar: MAGIC TIME!

Jecra: *poofs a girly dress and blond wig on Galacta*

Nyx: *snickers and gives Galacta a Mike*

Galacta: *sighs and sings*

Everyone except Galacta: XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Nyx: Okay...Okay..haha...Belly Buster!

Belly Buster: *comes in*

Nyx: Throw your pies at Nightmare. A thousand of them.

Belly Buster: *throws pies at Nightmare*

Nightmare: Disgusting! *wipes the pie off his face*

Arthur: It makes your face look better. *snickers*

Nightmare: *growls*

Athena: FOCUS PEOPLE! Meta, let people see your face.

Meta: *takes off his mask*

All MK fangirls: METY!

Meta: Save me...

Fumu: *kisses Meta on the lips* Sorry. It was a dare.

Meta:...*faints*

Athena: *brings Ralph the Scarfy* Dedede, watch Luna's pet scarfy. His name is Ralph. Don't fail.

Dedede: *holds Ralph, nervous*

Macky: *poofs in a thousand cookies* ALL FOR KIRBY!

Kirby: NOVA! *sucks them all up*

Macky: Did you know poyo means chicken?

Kirby: No. But that's kind of funny. CHICKEN!

Xterla: We have a question from Syani123.

Dragato: Galacta, why do you say your a guy when you are a girl?

Galacta: I'M NOT A GIRL!

Athena: *uses powers to make Galacta a girl* Now you are.

Galacta: *girly scream*

Nyx: Last but not least, Golden Guest.

Xterla: Macky, who's your mom?

Macky: ARTHUR!

Arthur: *shivers* She's right...

GSA: XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Macky: *gives Nyx a cookie* Tell Golden Guest what you look like.

Nyx: I have gray skin like Nightmare. I have a necklace with a emerald jewel. I have long purple hair I wear in a ponytail. I have blue eyes. I usually wear a red T-shirt and blue bootcut jeans. I have brown leather boots. Thanks for the cookie. *eats it*

Athena: *shoves Kirby in a closet with Golden Guest's OC, Penda* DON'T GIVE HER CANDY! *teleports into closet and gives Penda candy then teleports out*

Kirby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs out*

Macky: Joe, do you have a crush on Sirica or Fumu?

Joe: BOTH!

Fumu and Sirica: WHAT?!

Joe: Uh oh. *runs away*

Fumu and Sirica: *chases him*

Xterla: Whoever shave Bun's hair off wins a gold bar.

Nightmare: REALLY?! *chases Bun*

Bun: AAAAAAAAAAAH! *runs away*

**One Hour Later:**

Bun: *bald and mad*

Nightmare: GIMME MY PRIZE!

Golden Guest: *throws gold bar at Nightmare's head*

Nightmare: OOOOOW!

Athena: I'll put in the dares I didn't do here. And Forestspirit of Thunderclan, do you want to be a guest?

Nyx: *snaps fingers* Xterla, you can now read people's minds.

Athena: Now to go to what I do best. *pokes Puffball Patriot over and over again*


End file.
